


What Those Lovers Do

by Port_in_a_Storm



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, I'm Sorry, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 19:30:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5139827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Port_in_a_Storm/pseuds/Port_in_a_Storm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert and Aaron spend the night at a hotel, and Robert comes to grips with Aaron’s smile</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Those Lovers Do

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god, I'm sorry! This is pure smut - I just needed to write something happy and (kinda) gratifying. I haven't written smut in such a long time, so please be kind! (The title is a line taken from 'Down by the river' by Milky Chance.)

As Robert waited downstairs for Aaron, he let his eyes drift over the photos on the cabinet: some of Vic, a few of Andy, some embarrassing shots of himself in his younger years, and a couple of Aaron, courtesy of Chas. He picked up a photo which must have been taken quite a while back. Aaron looked so different. His eyes were sharper, less controlled. His skin paler and his cheeks bereft of the beard that Robert was now so used to seeing on his boyfriend's face. And his smile was larger in the photo than Robert had ever seen it. He swallowed. Aaron had been through so much, and although the young man tried to hide it behind a veneer of toughness and disinterest, the truth was that he felt everything tenfold. And it showed in his smile. 

He heard footsteps descending the stairs and quickly placed the photo back on the cabinet, before leaning on the back of the sofa. He was ready with a smile when Aaron entered the living room, which only broadened when Aaron started at Robert's presence. 

'What you doing here?' he asked. 

Robert shrugged. 'Didn't know I needed an excuse to see you.’

'Never said that,' Aaron said, as he closed the gap between them. He fisted the lapels on Robert's shirt and smiled. Robert took the opportunity to savour the look for a moment before Aaron kissed him. 

'Mmm,' Robert sighed into the kiss. 'Do you want to go somewhere?' he asked, lips still pressed to Aaron's. 

'Like where?'

'Dunno. A restaurant? Just some place nice. I fancy treating you.'

Aaron pulled back and a small frown crinkled his brow. 'What for?'

Robert shrugged again, huffing a small breathy laugh through a sincere smile. 'Didn't know I needed a reason to treat my boyfriend.'

Aaron couldn't help but smile. It had only been two months since they officially became a couple, so he could plead 'honeymoon period', but something told him that he'd never tire of hearing Robert say that. He bit his lip and tried his luck. 'I've got a better idea,' he said, and pecked Robert on the lips. 'How about a hotel room?'

'Seriously?'

Aaron shrugged. 'You said you wanted to treat me, didn't ya? Nothing fancy, just... I want to get away from this place for a bit.'

Robert looked at the hesitant way Aaron bit his lip, the soft hopeful look in his eyes, and could deny him nothing. 

****

Forty-five minutes later, and they were in a hotel car park. Aaron smiled and shyly peered at his boyfriend from under his lashes. He could not believe Robert had actually done it. Well, he could. This was, after all, Robert Sugden: flash git. Except Aaron was still trying to navigate Robert Sugden: new boyfriend. Oh, Robert had showed he cared when they were sneaking around. He could still remember the man's arms around him when Aaron told him about Cain's health. But those moments had been few and far between, and he'd had to get used to Robert putting Chrissie and the Whites first all the time. Now, Robert was putting Aaron and _his_ needs, _his_ wants first, and Aaron was still trying to get used to that. 

'What?' Robert said. 

Aaron shook his head, 'nothing. Just-' he nodded at the hotel, 'this is nice. Thanks.'

A smile spread itself across Robert's tempting pink lips, and Aaron licked his own in anticipation. 'You're welcome.' 

They gravitated towards each other in the small space, lips connecting softly. Then Robert put his hand on Aaron's cheek and it was like a dam broke. Aaron growled low in his throat and kissed Robert with abandon. He undid his seat belt and climbed over the gear stick, straddling Robert's lap and grinding against him. 

Robert pulled away with a groan. 'Oh god.' He let Aaron grind their crotches together for another minute before he squeezed Aaron’s hips and made him stop. Aaron whined. 'Believe me, I want nothing more than to let you come like this,' Robert groaned into Aaron's ear. 'But a bed would be better, don't you think? Plus, this may be breaking a law or something.'

Aaron seemed to remember where they were with a jolt. 'Fuck!' he whispered and scrambled off Robert’s lap, who had the gall to laugh at him. 'Shut up!' he hissed, but there was no real anger behind it. In fact, he couldn't help a small smile from curving his lips. 

Robert chuckled and leaned his head against the seat, closing his eyes and trying to calm himself, willing his blood to run cool instead of the fire which was currently burning through his veins. Two minutes later, he took Aaron's hand. 

'Alright?' the younger man said cheekily. 

'I will be when I get you on your own.'

****  
Robert couldn't keep his hands to himself in the lift, and as much as Aaron tried to push him away and deter him, somehow the man's magic fingers managed to undo the top few buttons on Aaron's shirt (Robert had requested he wear a suit to the hotel), and the button on his own trousers. 'Like a fucking octopus,' Aaron groused when the doors slid open. 'What if someone had been there then?' 

'Then we'd have had to charge them for a show, wouldn't we?'

Aaron laughed. 'You’re unbelievable!'

'Come on!' He grabbed Aaron's hand and led him down the corridor, stopping at their door and Robert fished the key out of his pocket. 

Aaron leaned over his shoulder, watching him and then whispered in his ear: 'Just so you know, I'm gonna ride you so fucking hard when we get into that room.'

Robert nearly broke the key. 

****

Aaron was nothing but true to his word. As soon as they were in the room, he pulled and pushed Robert onto the bed. 'Undress then,' he demanded. Robert didn't refuse. Within moments he was sat naked and Aaron was in his lap, sucking a bruise onto his right shoulder. 'Fuck fuck,' Robert moaned, his hands roaming over his boyfriend's still clothed body. 'So fucking sexy, Aaron.'

Aaron hummed, whether in agreement or just because he enjoyed the compliment, Robert didn't know. But the words said again, in Robert's voice made gravelly with lust, made Aaron moan and kiss Robert with a passion which left them both breathless. 

'Need you,' Robert whimpered against Aaron's lips. 'Need you now!'

Aaron pushed one last kiss to Robert's mouth before climbing unsteadily to his feet to get the lube and condoms from the one small rucksack they had brought with them. He walked back to the bed and was about to undress when Robert grabbed his wrist. 'Could you... leave the suit on?'

Aaron scoffed. 'You're kidding, ain't ya? It's boiling in this room, I'll fucking die!'

'Just leave the shirt and tie on then,' Robert wheedled, pressing kisses along Aaron's neck and jawline. 'You look so good in the suit.'

'If I pass out-'

'- then I'll have a great time without you runnin' your mouth off.' 

Aaron gave him his best scowl, though the playfulness in his eyes ruined it somewhat. 'That right, yeah?' He kissed Robert hard enough for it to feel like a punishment before pushing him forcefully back onto the bed by his shoulders. Robert smirked. He loved this side of Aaron: the side that wasn't afraid to push a few boundaries to get the pleasure he desired. He was powerful even when - make that especially when - taking it up the arse. 

Robert watched with bated breath as his boyfriend pulled his trousers down to his knees before straddling him again. He raised his eyebrows when he saw that Aaron wasn't wearing underwear. 'Fuck, you're gonna be the death of me,' he breathed. Aaron smirked in satisfaction. He lubed two fingers and pushed them inside himself, up to the knuckles. He bit his lip, and the sight sent Robert crazy. Robert slicked his own fingers and it took but a moment to push them into his lover, alongside Aaron's. Blue eyes widened as Aaron's breath quickened. His hips moved of their own accord and Robert's breath stuttered in his throat as he took in the sight of his boyfriend riding their fingers. Aaron grabbed Robert's hand and guided him out, before throwing a condom at the man's blond head. 'Do somethin' useful then,' he smirked. 

Robert snorted, too deep in lust to retaliate, and did as he was told. He hissed as he stroked himself just a bit and unrolled the condom onto himself. Aaron had withdrawn his fingers and was staring at Robert's face, smiling softly. Robert opened his eyes and thought about the photo on the cabinet, even though this smile was nothing like it. He couldn't help but smile back. 

Aaron reached behind him to coat Robert's cock, not once taking his eyes off his boyfriend, then, one hand still on the base, and the next bracing himself on Robert's stomach, careful to avoid his chest and the slightly raised skin left behind by his scar, Aaron lifted himself to his knees and sunk onto Robert's cock. 'Nnnghhhffuucck.' His mouth fell open and his brows furrowed as his body strained to take his lover in. Robert's breath came in pants, and he stroked Aaron's thighs soothingly. 

'That's it, that's it,' he encouraged, feeling Aaron relax around him. 'Oh god, Aaron.' He looked at his boyfriend, fully seated on his cock, strong thighs just about seen through the top of his navy blue trousers; blue shirt hanging loose and the top two buttons undone; the dark blue tie slightly loosened. His face was flushed red, sweat dripping from his forehead and making his hair curl at the front, just the way Robert liked it. His lips were wet and dark from being bitten, his eyes squeezed closed as he struggled to relax. 'Fucking beautiful,' Robert breathed.

Aaron's eyes opened, and focused completely on Robert, the blue depths never failing to draw him in. He started to move, slowly at first still letting his body adjust to Robert's cock. It hadn't been that long since they'd done this, but each time Aaron marvelled at the length of the thing, and Robert marvelled at the tightness surrounding him. 

As Aaron moved slowly, Robert let his hands wander over Aaron's broad shoulders, down his back and under the jacket. He felt the sweat on the back of the shirt. He smirked and dared to pull on Aaron's tie to drag him into a lingering kiss. 

Aaron bent willingly, and the gasp that left his mouth let Robert know that the angle was just right. 

'Oh fuck, Aaron, move!'

His lover planted his hands on Robert's shoulders, and did just that, setting a punishing pace quickly. Robert gasped and moaned, but that was nothing compared to the litany of curses and moans falling from Aaron's lips. He sat up again, bringing Robert with him until they were sat upright in the bed. Aaron threw his head back with a gasp, practically bouncing on Robert's lap, his fingernails grazed down Robert's back making him wince slightly, but if anything it turned Robert on even more. He kissed Aaron's throat, as best as he could with the shirt still in the way, and heard Aaron gasp into his ear. 'Take the fuckin' thing off, Robert,' he all but pleaded. Robert couldn't agree more: as hot as it was seeing Aaron in a suit whilst fucking him, he couldn't deny that his boyfriend looked so much better out of it. 

He jerked the tie until it unravelled. Not bothering to even remove it, he started on Aaron's shirt, undoing one button at a time. 

Aaron sat back. 'For fuck's -- here.' And he grabbed the material, ripping it off, buttons flying onto the bed. He stopped moving to shove the jacket and shirt off his shoulders, then wrapped his arms back around his boyfriend, sucking Robert’s bottom lip into his mouth, making the older man groan in even more pleasure. 

Robert's hands shakily gripped Aaron's hips, lifting him up and pounding into him. Aaron jolted and yelped as each thrust hit that bundle of nerves which drove him mad. His yelps turned into Robert's name, repeating it over and over, until his voice was nothing more than a low-pitched keen in his throat. Robert closed his eyes and relished the feeling of this man around him, on top of him, taking up every single space in Robert's world in the best, most amazing way possible. He pulled Aaron back by the neck so that they could look at each other. Aaron looked _ruined_. His hair clung to his sweaty forehead, his mouth opened on a gasp and his tongue dipped out to wet his lips, his eyes were squeezed shut with pleasure, but a few tears leaked through. Robert kissed them away and murmured soothing nonsense into Aaron's ear, 'I've got you. It's okay. I've got you.' He wrapped his hand around Aaron's leaking cock, shakily stroking him in time with his thrusts. 

Aaron's arms tightened around Robert's neck and he let out a stuttered yell, pressing himself deep onto Robert's cock as he came in spurts over their stomachs. Robert took the moment to lower Aaron to his back, rip the trousers off, lift and bend Aaron’s legs so that the younger man was almost folded in half and pounded into him. Aaron moaned and yelled, his orgasm leaving him free of inhibitions and just let himself _feel_. Robert continued to push until he felt his stomach tighten and a wave of pleasure rushed over him. 

He came to with Aaron stroking his hair softly. 'Mm?' he murmured. 'What-'

'You passed out, mate,' Aaron said. There was a hint of smugness in Aaron's voice and Robert would have teased him for it, if he hadn't felt his boyfriend had earned it. 

'Shit, sorry.' He rose weakly onto his forearms and pulled out of Aaron, who sighed, but moved his hands down to run over Robert's back. 

'Don't be,' he said, watching Robert remove the condom. 'It was only for a second. Besides, it’s good to know I have that affect on you.'

Robert chuckled. He threw the now tied condom into the bin and went into the bathroom to fetch a towel. He stopped in the bathroom doorway for a moment, watching his boyfriend on the bed. Aaron had one arm behind his head, making his triceps clench pleasantly. The other hand was running across his own chest as he stared at the ceiling. Robert smiled. He looked relaxed and carefree. He'd do anything to make Aaron look that way all the time. 

Feeling his lover's eyes on him, Aaron turned his head. 'What?' he asked, his hand halting its movement. 

'Nothing. Didn't know I needed a reason to admire my boyfriend.' He grinned when Aaron blushed and tried to cover it with a scoff. 

'You're always like this after sex nowadays,' he said. He held his hand out. 'Give us the towel, then.' Robert walked to the bed, but wiped Aaron clean himself, all the while looking his boyfriend in his beautiful blue eyes. He wiped his own stomach, and then climbed on the bed next to Aaron, lying down beside him, propping his head up on his elbow. He stared at Aaron again, running his free hand down Aaron's neck and collarbone, stopping when his hand covered the younger man's heart. 

'Just gettin' weird now, Rob,' Aaron said, though the softness and vulnerability in his voice told Robert he meant nothing by it. 

'I just want to look at you. Is that so bad?'

'I s'pose not.' Aaron smiled shyly, but looked away quickly; as if it were some secret that he didn't want Robert knowing. As if Robert didn't know exactly what they did to each other. 

It was then, looking at the soft smile on Aaron's lips that Robert realised that even though Aaron's smile wasn't as large now as it was a few years ago, it had been replaced with something a lot more sincere. He wished he had known when that had happened. He remembered the smile when he and Aaron were sneaking around, so the change must have happened before then. He had seen the odd picture of Aaron and Ed together and been overcome with jealousy, but he remembered the same smile: soft, sincere. It was the same when Aaron visited Jackson's grave, a soft, vulnerable smile as he told his first boyfriend that he loved him. Then he'd look at Robert, as if to warn him not to get jealous. But he never did, not over Jackson for some reason. Robert realised that the smile Aaron had now was the smile of someone who had known love. Of course he'd been hurt by it as well, but he remembered the younger man telling him about his admission to Paddy when he first came out, about how he was scared of never being loved. He pressed reassurances into Aaron's lips. 

'I love you.'

'Right soppy git, you are,' Aaron teased, though his smile widened slightly. 'I love you, too.'


End file.
